Hope and Love
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Jack breaks down after he made a devastating decision.


TITLE: Hope and Love

AUTHOR: Lara aka Lara_SGC

SUMMARY: Jack breaks down after he made a devastating decision.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My stories always have a good ending!

* * *

Jack sighs heavily, fighting against tears that would never cascade down his cheeks. He needed to let her go. Never had he felt this empty. Dead man walking. His heart was being ripped apart; torn. There was nothing left.

He didn't as much hear her coming behind him but felt her. Dear God, he loved her so much. It hurt.

"Jack."

No don't say my name. Her hand softly touches his back. Please don't touch me. You have to let me go, Sam.

There's nothing left of this old man's heart but a dreadful pain; torn by guilt.

"Jack, please."

He sees her tear stained face, her make up smudged, black lines cover her cheeks and he stares at her. Only her.

She touches his left cheek, oh so softly, her hand trembling like a leaf caught in the wind. A storm.

"Sam what I had to do-" his voice breaks. He stops, there were no words to describe his pain.

She starts crying, horrible sobs consume her whole being. "Why?"

He shakes his head. "I can't do this anymore."

From a distance, Daniel and Teal'c watch without being noticed. Without being heard. Omnious, hidden. Daniel closes his eyes at the atrocious scene in front of him. Of his two closest friends. Of an undying love and so much more. He steps back, holding back tears. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Teal'c felt utterly distraught. Helpless. His shoulders heave as he sees Jack returning the wedding band to Sam. He lays a hand on Daniel's shoulder as what the future might hold; it cannot be good.

Jack swallows the lump in his throat as Sam falls to the ground; on her knees…on her hands. She bows her head as sobs wreck her tormented body.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't live a day thinking she might not return back to him. Never had he worried about her, she would always return but yesterday she almost didn't. It had to stop. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

The Hammond was gone and it had taken Vala with it.

He couldn't take this anymore. The strong man he once was, was no more. And as his heart bled and as the tears did spill over his face and as he tasted the bitter saltiness; he turned around and walked away.

Daniel closes his eyes as he hears Sam's cry for Jack. Goosebumps travel over his body as he sees Jack stop at the sound of her scream; of her plea.

Jack fell to the ground. The shock of hitting the ground went through him like a bolt of shredding pain; his knee objected but he could care less.

What had he done?

Daniel wiped the tears of his face; angry. Jack had had to choose between Vala and Sam. It was his order; his command. And ultimately; his plea to save the woman he loved and he had sacrificed Vala's life for her.

Teal'c knew that no matter how much they had talked to Jack, no matter how many times people said that he had no other choice; Jack would never be the same. And the one thing that could heal him was the one thing he pushed away and could not bare to see.

Daniel saw Sam's eyes they searched frantically for Jack. They were haunted. Haunted by pain and it chilled him to the bone. She screams again; a hideous, howling sound of utter despair. He closes his eyes. Sam whispered: "I love you, Jack." But they had all heard. It still felt forbidden, not to be heard. The hidden relationship, the excuses and their private wedding were nothing compared to what they were facing now.

Sam lost her command, lost her wings as they were court-martialled for the sharing of souls was not allowed. After Jacob died, Jack was all Sam had and he was untouchable. Out of reach. But one day Jack had risked it all and they were happy but by desperately saving Sam, he had lost Vala. His love had driven him to make a horrible mistake but one that anyone in his place would've made.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack mouths as no sound could escape his lips but she had seen it. She had felt it.

And as Daniel opens his eyes and as his vision was blurry by tears, he saw Sam kneel in front of Jack. She kisses him, holds on to him, held him to her as they lean onto each other like a lifeline. They kiss again and again. It was a need for the other; love and so much more.

They'd be okay.

Teal'c nods towards him as they step away. They'll be the shield for their friends, a safe haven of friendship and utter respect.

Always believe there is hope, how dark it might seem. There is always hope and love.

The End. Thank you for reading!


End file.
